


Of Durins and Dwobbits

by life_is_righteous



Series: House of Durin [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durin Reader, Dwobbit, F/M, Mixed Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: Being in love with Bilbo Baggins had its perks even though you were a bit afraid at first. A series of one-shots that lead into a life of being a Durin in love with a hobbit.





	1. Afraid of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You did not know whether being in love was a good thing or a bad thing.

To say you were scared was the understatement of the century. It was not orcs or spiders you were afraid of; you had faced those on the journey to reclaim Erebor. It was more like you were afraid of love. The idea of being in love petrified you. You had seen what it had done to your amad. She fell in love and it broke her when your adad died. Luckily she had Thorin to help raise you, Fili, and Kili, but you could not help but think that love only hurt. There was no gain to it.

You didn’t really know the feeling of being in love until you met the hobbit. You were not immediately fond of him at first, opting to follow in your uncle’s footsteps and judge him before you got to know him, but then you decided to get to know him. He was quirky, that was for sure. He was always twitchy as if wanting to disappear at any moment. The way he moved made you giggle because half of the time it was like he was tip-toeing. Everything he did just warmed your heart and that’s what you were afraid of.

Your mother never got a happy ending and Thorin didn’t seem like he was going to have a partner in his lifetime and neither did Fili. Kili was a whole different story. Maybe love was not meant for your family?

“Y/n?” You hear and you look at your uncle to find him watching you with a raised brow. As the oldest, it was your duty to attend meetings alongside Thorin and Fili, the heir.

Thorin sighs.

“You are all dismissed,” he says and the council stands, exiting the room leaving you, Thorin, and Fili behind. 

“Have you ever been in love uncle?” You ask as soon as the last dwarf leaves the room. Thorin raises a brow at you. 

“What brought this up exactly?” He asks as Fili pours more ale.

“Is this what you were thinking about during the meeting?” Fili asks, laughing.

You smile. 

“It was, actually. I found this meeting quite boring.”

“Just like all the other meetings according to you,” Thorin adds leaning back in his chair.

“Or maybe it was one of the members of the council. Maybe one of the caught your fancy and you couldn’t help but think you were in love with him,” Fili suggests and you scoff.

“Those old hags? As if.”

“Well I mean Ivaldi is only a few years older than you so I don’t see what’s the problem.”

“The problem is is that he’s not Bilbo,” you retort jokingly but your eyes widen at your mistake.

You look at your brother and uncle waiting for a scolding on how you should be courting someone with royal blood within your race, but instead you are greeted by knowing smiles.

“You need not worry, child, we have known for awhile and while I certainly did not approve in the beginning, I have come to understand your feelings for the hobbit,” Thorin explains.

“But what if it hurts uncle? What if loving him hurts? Amad never had a happy ending and you never found your one either!”

“Y/n. I am going to tell you this: love is going to hurt until you find that right person. I was in love, once, but she perished in Smaug’s fire and I have never been in love ever since.”

“I don’t think that helped uncle,” Fili scolds before kneeling in front of you.

“What uncle is sort of trying to say is that yes love hurts but eventually it won’t. Look at Amad. We lost father yes but she is still happy because she has us just like you. If it, for some reason, does not work out with Bilbo, you will always have us,” Fili explains and that quells your doubts a bit.

“But it already hurts because he is already back in the shire,” you mumble, missing Thorin’s smile.“I think it’s about time we paid our hobbit a visit, don’t you think?”  
-  
Three months later, you shift nervously as your uncle rings Bilbo’s doorbell. Sure, the hobbit told you all to not bother knocking, but you would like to think your uncle gained back some of his manners.

Your nerves get the best of you and you turn to Fili and Kili.

“I can’t do this,” you whisper harshly.

Before you have a chance to leave, you feel a hand tug at your collar and drag you to them. You look up to find Thorin, but he’s just staring straight ahead.

The door opens to reveal Bilbo and your heart catches in your throat as you notice another hobbit standing beside him. A hobbit woman with a child in her hands.

You could see the smile on your uncle’s face falter a bit and you were trying so hard not to tell him, “I told you so.”  
You travelled all this way for nothing. Bilbo already found another woman and they had a child together and it broke your heart.

“Oh my! Thorin! Y/n! It’s nice to see you! Why I wasn’t expecting a visit from the entire company if I’m being honest, but why don’t you come on in?” Bilbo asks, holding the door open.

Thorin is the first to go in and you follow him, trying not to let anyone see your eyes clouding.

This is what you were afraid of. This is why you wanted to keep your feelings to yourself. It was because you were hurt, just like your amad had been and just like your uncle had been.

“I don’t really have beds made up, but you’ve made do last time,” Bilbo says as you all take of your boots.

“By the way, this is my cousin-in-law, Primula and her son, Frodo,” Bilbo introduces and you turn to look at him.

“So you’re not married?” Fili asks.  
Bilbo chuckles.

“Of course not.”

“Well that’s a relief. Y/n’s trip-,” Kili jabbers before Fili kicks him.

Bilbo looks at you and you look away from him, opting to fix your shoes so they were not in the way. Shortly after settling down, Primula leaves, thanking Bilbo for the herbal teas he gave her leaving you and the company to fix dinner.

It was just like old times. You definitely missed it.

“How have you all been? Its been been five years since I saw all of you,” Bilbo asks, taking a seat across from you and next to Balin.

“We’ve been doing great. Erebor is back to its original state and everything has been going swimmingly,” Thorin replies.

“No marriages yet, I suppose? I haven’t gotten an invitation yet,” Bilbo ask.

Thorin chuckles.

“No not yet. Although Kili is looking to have one next year so I suppose you should start planning for that,” Thorin suggests and you smile at your brother.

“What is the reason for this visit may I ask. I mean, I love you all, and I did tell you to come whenever, but I was just curious as to why?”

“Y/n wanted to visit you. She has been for a while I suppose,” Thorin starts and you look at him in betrayal.

“Really? Well, I’m glad that you want to visit me,” Bilbos says, a blush steadily creeping on his cheeks.

“She’s been wanting to visit for quite a while,” Kili adds and you glare at your little brother, blush creeping onto your cheeks as well.

“I hate you all,” you say, standing.

Making your way out of the dining room, you go into the living room, taking a seat in front of the fire. A minute later, you hear someone making their way into the living room, but you avoid eye contact.

“You know, I am truly glad that you wanted to visit me. I did miss you. A lot,” you hear and Bilbo takes a seat on the chair opposite of you.

“I missed you too if I’m being honest. I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t leave Erebor, but you did,” you respond, looking at him.

“I didn’t think there was a reason for me to stay, but now I see there is a reason to go back,” is his response You smile before looking away.

“Honestly, Bilbo, I don’t know what to do. I’ve been in love with you for years and I am afraid that it will hurt me.”

Bilbo immediately kneels in front of you, taking your hand in his.

“Let me love you, y/n. Let me show you that what you have for me and what I have for you is real. That i will never hurt you. Let me in,” Bilbo begs.

You look down at the hobbit and you know that although your mother and uncle’s heart was broken, Bilbo will never break yours.


	2. A Break from Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You haven't seen your family in a while.

Fall had to be your favorite season. It wasn’t too cold and it wasn’t too hot. It was just right. The colors were absolutely amazing, especially in the shire.

You had been happily living in Bag End for ten years now with Bilbo by your side. IT had been twelve years since you and the company tracked Bilbo back to the shire so you could confess your feelings and you couldn’t be happier. Your brothers and Uncles were not happy about your change of scenery, but as long as you were happy, they were happy.

Walking into your garden, you check on your prized tomatoes. You had a green thumb considering that you were a dwarf. You supposed you learnt it from Bilbo.

Speaking of Bilbo, you stand and turn towards the path, watching your husband make his way up the hill. The wedding you had was small. So small that literally only your immediately family was there. So it wasn’t really a wedding but more of a ceremony. You didn’t want a big fuss over it so you just asked your uncle to marry the both of you and here you were, eleven years later.. It’s amazing how, at first, you were terrified of love, but thanks to Bilbo all your fears disappeared.

He looks up at you and he pauses a bit before smiling. He still looked like the same hobbit you met in Erebor 17 years ago which was strange. Shouldn’t he have a-

“Boo!”

You deck whoever had the audacity to try and scare you.  Looking down, you realize you broke your brother’s nose.

“Kili! _How long have you been standing there_ and what have I told you about sneaking up on me?” you snap, grabbing a tissue from your pocket and kneeling down to hold it to his nose.

“ _I don’t care if you’re 4 or 400, you don’t just hit people_!” Kili exclaims through a nasally voice as you reach out to get a better look at his nose. He moves away, glaring at you.

“ _Don’t touch me. We’re fighting!_ ”

“ _Don’t be an asshole, asshole_ ,” you snap, grabbing his hand and pushing it out of his face. Luckily, it was not broken like you originally thought.

“It’s not broken, thank mahal. Your pretty face isn’t ruined,” you say, patting his cheek. He swats you away with his hand, still glaring at you.

“ _I just need ten minutes_ ,” he huffs and you stand, looking at the rest of your unexpected company.

Your whole family was there including your amad.

Walking over, you kiss her on her cheek before pulling her into a hug.

“It’s so great to see you, amad,” you say, pulling back. She smiles at you, rubbing your cheek with her thumb.

“And I you, ghivashel.”

You give her another smile before moving to press a kiss to Thorin and Fili’s cheek.

“I hope you both hadn’t let Erebor go to shit,” you say and that earns a punch in the shoulder from Fili.

“Use your words,” Thorin scolds and you laugh, before pulling Fili into a hug.

“You can’t just hug me and think everything’s okay,” Fili pouts, but you just laugh before leading them into the smiall.

“What are you guys doing here? Why didn’t we receive word?” you ask as Bilbo shuffles around to get dinner ready. It was his night to fix dinner and you felt bad, but this was your family.

“Well we wanted to surprise you, but it seems like I was the one to get surprised,” Kili grumbles.

“It is not my fault you’re an idiot,” you retort.

“Where’s your little munchkin? I want to meet the devil’s spawn!” Fili exclaims as the door slams open.

“Amad! Adad! Look what I-!” But the tiny voice stops as it notices that you were not alone.

Standing, you make your way over to your son, Frerin. He absolutely hated attention and broke down every time all eyes were on him which was currently happening. Frerin whimpers as he notices all eyes on him and you pull him into your arms and he buries his face into your neck, trying to hide from all the attention.

“I’m sorry. He doesn’t like it when people stare,” Bilbo states, bringing food into the dining room as you try to convince him that everything was okay. Dis stands and makes her way over to you both, laying a gentle hand on Frerin’s back. Frerin looks at her, sniffling.

“Ugmil’amad?” Frerin asks and Dis nods happily. Frerin immediately switches arms and clings to Dis as if his life depended on it.

“Hello my hôfukel,” Dis mumbles, gently running her hand along his back.

It takes a few moments for him to gather himself but when he does, he rests his head under Dis’ chin, looking at Kili and Thorin. He seemed calm enough to recognize who was sitting at the table.

“Hi Uncle Rin. Uncle Kee and Fee,” Frerin says, waving his little hand at them.

“Hello, Frerin. It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m fee, the better uncle,” Fili states, smiling at the little one and earning a punch from Kili.

Frerin giggles and Dis puts him down. He immediately walks over to Thorin, asking to be picked up. Thorin smiles at him with watery eyes before picking the eight year old up.

“You know. I had a brother named Frerin and you look exactly like him,” Thorin states as you take a seat on Bilbo’s right, across from your uncle and next to Fili and Kili.

“Really? Was he a good brother?” Frerin asks and Thorin chokes.

“The best.”

Dis gives Thorin’s shoulder a squeeze and you look at your little brothers, giving Fili’s thigh a squeeze.

This right here was pure happiness.

-

**_“Excuse you, this is my hobbit, go kindly find your own,”_** you snap watching as your brothers try to steal Frerin away yet again.

You were supposed to be carving out **_pumpkins_** but your brothers had other ideas. “That’s not fair!” Kili says, placing Frerin on his hip, “you get to play with him everyday!”

“Well if you just made your own kids you’d be fine!”

Frerin giggles at the both of you, transferring into Fili’s arms.

“Why don’t you just play with us?” Frerin asks and Fili and Kili exchange a look and you raise your brow at them as if to say, ‘my son is smarter than both of you idiots combined.’

“I don’t know. Is it fun?” Fili asks and Frerin nods vigorously.

“Well I guess we have to do it don’t we?” Kili states and you roll your eyes at your brothers. They were such losers.

Fili puts Frerin down and he comes running over to you, taking a seat on your lap. You feel someone behind you and a set of lips on your neck and you know it’s your husband. You turn to smile at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before turning to help Frerin carve out the pumpkin.

“Adad! I’m going to make a dragon!” Frerin exclaims as you are also joined by Dis and Thorin.

“Really? And what are you going to name him?” Bilbo asks.

“Smaug!”

That causes Thorin to choke on his drink.

“That wasn’t very subtle,” you tell your uncle and he just rolls his eyes.

“Why Smaug, love?” Bilbo asks, taking a seat next to you.

“So I can destroy him later!” Frerin roars and you all can’t help but laugh.

“Definitely got that violence from his mother,” Fili states and you huff.

“Bilbo and I are both equally violent, Thank you very much,” you retort.

“Sure. We’ll let you believe that,” Kili states and you laugh. You definitely missed your family and you were glad that they were finally able to take a break from duties.


	3. Moving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You liked Hobbiton, but you missed home quite often.

You smile, watching as Fili and Kili chase little Frerin and Frodo in front of Erebor. You decided that it was time to visit Erebor so you, Bilbo, and Frerin tagged along with your family on the journey back. However, before you were set to leave, unfortunate circumstances caused Bilbo to take little Frodo into your care. It was a bit unexpected, but you were both very prepared and you loved Frodo as much as you loved Frerin.

You look around and everything was so green now and not so desolate. You were excited to be back home after ten years. You really wanted to see how much has changed since you left.

You didn’t tell Bilbo this, but you missed home quite often. To be away for so long tore at you and not being able to see your family left you a bit empty. You always woke up, expecting to find your brothers in your home raiding your pantry and it always hurt when they weren’t there.

You were also treated very differently. You were always looked at with at critical eye because you were a dwarf. Hobbits were always on guard when you were around. It was like they were expecting you to steal something from them.

Even Frerin was looked at weirdly. You could hear the whispers of him being a half-breed, but you pushed through it because Bilbo was happy and that made you happy.

Bilbo gives your hand a squeeze and you smile at your favorite hobbit. He had gained a few gray hairs or so on the trip, but that was the only sign that he was aging. That and a few crinkles in the corner of his eyes, but that’s just about it.

“Y/n!” You hear before you are tackled into a hug.

You smile as you recognize the familiar haircut but frown as you recognize a bead that’s not his but is very familiar. He was courting someone and you really wanted to know who it was. No one would court your scribe without your permission!

Growing up it had always been you, Kili, Fili, and Ori. Always you four and you missed your scribe so much and you wanted to know who dared court your little brother.

You wrap your arms around the dwarf and smile. After a few moments,he pulls back to help you up and you finally get a good look at him.

His hair was longer now it seemed. The top half is pulled back with a silver clasp while the bottom was still the same length it’s always been. His beard got longer and was separated into two braids and now there was more hair around his mouth. He grew up well.

“It’s been too long,” Ori says and you realize that his voice got a wee bit deeper as well.

“It definitely has,” you say, wrapping your arm around his neck and leading him to Erebor where the rest of the company were patiently waiting.

You could see Frerin and Frodo hiding behind Fili and Kili respectively and it was like watching their younger selves hide behind their older selves. All the feels.

You let go of Ori, opting to pull the other members into a hug.

“Who are these lads?” Dwalin asks as you pull away from him.

You look down and Frodo and Frerin have moved away from Fili and Kili and we’re currently hiding behind you. Frodo looked a bit scared while Frerin looks a bit curious. You smile as you recognize that look he had.

“This is Frerin and Frodo. Frodo is our nephew and Frerin is our son. Frodo. Frerin. Meet Mr. Dwalin,” you say and Frerin moves away from you to step up to Dwalin.

He looks at the older dwarf curiously, holding out his arms. Dwalin lifts him up and Frerin uses that to his advantage and maneuvers himself so that he was sitting on Dwalin’s neck. He quietly traces Dwalin’s tattoos and you laugh. You used to do the same exact thing when you were younger. Dwalin laughs at the little dwobbit and you pick up Frodo and he immediately wraps his arm around your neck, looking at the others, shyly.

“Welcome home.”

-

You hear screaming down the hall and you would’ve panicked had it not been followed by childish laughter. You smile as you see Dwalin chasing Frodo and Fili down the hall with a large grin on his face.

Dwalin absolutely adored children and wished to have his own, but his heart lay in the guard so spoiling his nephews and nieces was the best he could do.

“Save us mama!” Frerin shouts and he lets out a shriek as Dwalin scoops them both up into his arms.

You smile at the larger dwarf and he smiles at you before smiling at the children.

“Uncle Dwalin has a secret soft spot you know?” You say, walking closer to your family.

“Really? What is it? We need to escape the monster,” Frodo exclaims and you laugh.

“Cookies.”

And that’s how you find yourself back in your room surrounded by cookies that you just pulled out of the oven.

You smack Dwalin’s hand away from the pan, scowling.

“They’re too hot Uncle. You’ll burn yourself,” you tell him moving to pour glasses of milk.

“Bossy dam,” you hear him mutter and you smile at him as the door opens.

Fili and Kili follow Bilbo into your room, immediately heading for the two boys playing on the carpet. You swear they could not get enough of their nephews. You barely saw your children during your stay. Either Dwalin had kidnapped them with permission from Bilbo or Fili and Kili took them while you were spending time together.

Bilbo presses a kiss to your cheek in greeting and Dwalin scoffs.

“You’re so in Love it’s gross,” Dwalin huffs.

“Maybe you should find someone. It wouldn’t be so gross then,” you say.

“No thanks,” he replies, taking a cookie and he hisses, dropping it.

“I told you it was too hot,” you chide bringing the milk over to the table.

Thorin enters followed by Dis. It seems your family could not get enough of you.

“Someone needs to get Dwalin a partner,” you announce as Thorin takes a seat at the head of the table. He lets out a chuckle eying Dwalin with a smirk that does not go unnoticed by you.

“Oh! You already found your one haven’t you?! Who is she?” you ask, taking a seat next to him.

“He,” the rest of your family states, earning a growl from Dwalin.

“You’ll shut your mouth if you know what’s good for ya,” Dwalin grits out and you huff, trying to think of who Dwalin’s one was as he takes a sip of his milk. You hated being left out of the loop. An image flashes into your mind and you slap the table in recognition, causing everyone to flinch.

“Ori?!?”

That causes Dwalin to groan and the rest of your family members to break into a fit of laughter. Whoever you pictured as Dwalin’s partner, it definitely was not Ori. Most definitely not. You could not-. Wait. You could. During the journey Dwalin was always protecting Ori. Literally always. How you couldn’t see it was beyond you.

“I’m pretty sure I don’t need to say this,” you say, gathering the cookies to place in a plate, “I’ll skin you alive if you hurt my scribe.”

That causes Dwalin to let out a roaring laughter.

-

“Stop being cute,” you tell your husband and he looks at you confused.

“I’m just sitting here.”

“Yes, you are but when you move your nose like that you’re absolutely adorable,” you tell him and he lets out a chuckle, putting his book on the bedside table and moving more under the covers to pull you closer.

“You’re happy to be home,” he states.

“Most definitely. It’s so great to see my family again,” you tell him and he smiles at you.

“Let’s move here,” he tells you and you pull buck to get a good look at him. He looked completely serious.

“What?”

“Let’s move to Erebor! I have everything I need already, but you don’t. Frerin has only known hobbit life and it’s about time he learned about his dwarven life.”

“Are you sure Bilbo? Hobbiton is your home-.”

“And Erebor is yours. I’m not going to keep it from you. You’re happier here than you are in Hobbiton, don’t think I haven’t noticed. All i care about is your happiness, y/n and being back in Erebor would make you happy,” Bilbo states.

You search his eyes for any lies and not finding any, you press a kiss to his nose.

“I love you, Bilbo.”

“I love you too.”

You were moving back home and you could not wait for it.

  



End file.
